Another Day at A Crime Scene
by C.H.E.A.R
Summary: This is my first time posting. I figured I should start with a short humour first. So read and tell me what you like!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time posting. I figured I should start with a short humour first. So read and tell me what you like!

It was a typical day and a typical crime scene. The three of Horatio's CSIs were put on the case.

Ryan entered the room leaving his colleagues in the other. Soon after entering he found something undernearth the small bed.

"Ah, my eyes! My eyes!" a cry came from the room. Calleigh looked up at Delko thinking it had something to do with his eye injury and rushed up to the door. At the same time he walked out then she screamed and nearly fell. He was holding an extra extra extra extra large thong on the tips of his fingers!

"My eyes, my eyes!" he cried again squintting his eyes, "Calleigh, Take it, please!"

"Ew, Ryan that's disgusting!" she shuddered.

"Eric, get your girlfriend's thong off my hand now!" Calleigh gasped and grimaced, "That's not my underwear!" Then all commotion stopped and he held down the thong.

"You're Eric's girlfriend?"

"Wait - you're my girlfriend?" Eric blushed and smiled at her. Calleigh was shocked by what she just admitted. Her face turned a shade of pink as all eyes were on her. Then she blurted, "Ryan - the thong's in your hand!"

"Ah, ah! Get it off, get it off!" he begged sticking his hand right infront of her. She turned and dashed outside. Ryan was so freaked out that he threw it in the air and followed her. The underwear landed in Eric's hands. He held it up while heading outside, "Damn, this thong is big." Suddenly he noticed Horatio was infront of him, eyes wide and all. "Hey, H. it's not what it looks like," Eric tried to explain. The other two stood behind Horatio laughing out hell, also pointing fingers at him!


	2. Chapter 2

Eric stepped out of the elevator and sighed. He had never been so embarassed in his life. Soon his only friend left walked up to him. He smiled in relief.

"Let me see that thoooong," Natalia sang and laughed at him. Eric's smile fell off his face and he became angry, "You too?"

"I'm sorry, Eric," she apologised and went into the elevator trying not to, but squelled with laughter.

Anger built more and more in him as he passed through the coradors with people giggling. In the lab were his co-workers, the enemies. They held down their heads to hide their smirks. Eric growled and slammed his kit on the desk which made a giggle slip from Ryan. Eric slowly neared him.

"Do you think this funny?"

"Yeah," he faced him, " 'H. it's not what it looks like.' "

Eric grabbed him by the color and he whimpered, "Sorry."

"That's what I thought," he let him go and Calleigh went up to him. She massaged his shoulders a bit, "Oh, poor Eric. Did mean old Ryan hurt you?"

"Calleigh, be careful," Ryan warned with scared eyes. Eric gleared down on her angrily watching her rubbing his hands teasingly. She smiled and replied in her southern acsent, "He can't hurt little old me." She stared up into his evil eyes, rubbing his chest.

"Eric," Horation called from the door. All of them watched as Eric made his way up to him.

"Yes, H."

"I want you to process the evidence." The two round the back giggled. He complained, "You mean the...?"

"Yes I do," the boss sharply finished. Then the two laughed at him as he opened his kit and was putting on his gloves. Horatio went up to them, they stopped laughing. "I need the two of you in questioning."

"Okay, H.," Ryan said and they nodded. BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM... Everyone in the room heard something outside the lab and felt it, too!

"There she is," Horatio was already out the lab, "have fun." The three scurried outside at once. A huge black woman stepped into interrogation.

"H-H-H-Horatio," Ryan turned around to see him turn the corner, "Horatio, H.!" Calleigh breathed heavily like she was having a heart attack.

"Hahaha! Haha ha..." Eric disappeared back into the lab, "it's Respushia from, from Norbit! Ha ha..." (Respushia is a over sized woman from a movie called Norbit)

Later on in interrogation, after they got the courage to go inside, it was scary.

"Um, Miss," Ryan stuttered, "we found a pair of your underwear, underneath John Mayson's bed..."

"So," the lady said flatly, "I had sex with him." Ryan almost threw-up on the table, "Would that, happen to be, last night?"

"Yes. Are you accusing me of something, hmm?!" she stretched over the table into his face. He leaned back, "No!"

"Actually..." Calleigh froze when the woman came into her face.

"You got something to say, honey?" she asked with her fat all dangling over the table, "Go on, spit it out."

"Nevermind," Calleigh said quick, looking like a frightening cat. Respushia, I mean the woman, backed off. The two felt ashamed as they could see Eric outside. He laughed so hard you couldn't hear him, until last minute when he exploded. Exaggerating, he banged his hand on the wall a few times and pointed fingers at them.

Few minutes of strategy, the two wrapped up the case by throwing the woman in jail. The reason well, let's just say John Mayson was a small guy.

"The fat - it still burns!" Calleigh said as they went outside to meet Eric.

"Serves you right," Eric laughed.

"At least I wasn't the one holding it infront of H," she brought it up again.

"At I wasn't the one crying about it," he reminded.

"Hey, it was million X's in one large!" Ryan protested.

"Hahaha!" she laughed.

" 'My eyes, ah!' Cry baby..." Eric went on.

"At least I wasn't the one crushing on Eric," he stressed the name.

"Stop it teddy bear!" she shouted.

"Hey!" Horatio yelled, "What was I thinking, when I hired you all?"

"Sorry, H." They said. Eric threw an arm around his neck, then Calleigh hugged him opposite side Eric and Ryan shook his hand.

THE END!


End file.
